newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by Discovery Family
Current programming This is a list of television programs currently broadcast by Discovery Family. Original animated series Acquired animated series Repeats of ended series Specials * My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Dance Magic * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legends of Everfree * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Mirror Magic * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Movie Magic * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts * My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) * My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade * My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure * My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas Programming blocks * Discovery Family Movies (2014–present) * Sing-A-Long Sundays! (September 2016–January 2017; June 2017–present) Upcoming programming Hasbro animated series * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own (premieres May 2018)1[better source needed] * Dream Defenders2 (TBA) Former programming This is a list of programs that have formerly aired on Discovery Kids, Hub Network, and Discovery Family. Original animated series Original live-action series Acquired animated series Acquired live-action series Interstitials * Braintwister (1998–2003) * Double Take (1998–2003) * Factoid (1997–2003) * Hugo Takes A D-Tour (1999–2003) * Kenny the Shark (2001–04) * Laboratory (1998–2003) * Mister Chi Chi's Guide To The Universe (2000–03) * Ready Set Learn Short Stuff (1998–2003) * What An Animal! (1997–2003) Discovery series * 6 Little McGhees (2016–17) * Africa (2014–15) * All-Star Dealers (2014–15) * America's Cutest (2014–15) * American Factory (2014–15) * American Family vs. Wild (2015) * Ancient Case Files (2015) * Animal Head Games (2015) * Animal Lol (2015–16) * Animal Planet Zooventure (1997–2005) * Auction Kings (2014–15) * Babies Behaving Badly (2015–16) * Bad Dog! (2014–15) * Bakery Boss (2015–16) * BBQ Pitmasters (2014–15) * BBQ Pit Wars (2015) * Beasts Behaving Badly (2015–16) * Big, Bigger, Biggest (2014–15) * Blonde vs. Bear (2014–15) * Breaking Magic (2014–15) * Buddy's Bakery Rescue (2016) * Buying the Bayou (2015) * Cake Boss (2014–17) * Candy Queen (2014–15) * Corwin's Quest (2015) * Craft Wars (2014–16) * Croc Files (1999–2002) * Curiosity (2014–15) * Deep Fried Masters (2014–15) * Dirty Jobs (2015) * Dogs 101 (2015) * DC Cupcakes (2014–16) * The Diamond Collar (2016) * Dresscue Me (2016) * E-Vet Interns (2016) * Emeril Green (2015–16) * Epic (2014–15) * Escape to Chimp Eden (2014–15) * Exodus Earth (2014–15) * Explosive! (2015) * Extreme Cheapskates (2015) * Extreme Couponing (2015–16) * Extreme Engineering: Big Reveals(2014–15) * Fabulous Cakes (2015–16) * Factory Made (2014–15) * Flying Wild Alaska (2014–15) * Food Factory (2014–15) * From Wags to Riches with Bill Berloni (2015–16) * Four Houses (2016) * Game of Homes (2016–17) * The Game Plane (2015–16) * Gator Boys (2015) * Ghost Town Gold (2015) * Girl Starter (2017) * Hand Made History (2015) * Hillbilly Handfishin' (2014–15) * Hope For Your Home (2016) * How Do They Do It? (2014–15) * How the Earth Got Its Shapes(2014–15) * How It's Made (2014–15) * How We Invented the World (2014–15) * HowStuffWorks (2014–15) * Inedible to Incredible (2015) * Insane Pools (2016–17) * Is It Possible? (2014–15) * It's Me or the Dog (2014–15) * Kidnapped by the Kids (2016) * Kitchen Boss (2016) * The Little Couple (2015) * Lost and Found with Mike & Jesse(2015–16) * Lottery Changed My Life (2015) * Machines! (2014–15) * Mall Cops: Mall of America (2015) * Mantracker (2014–15) * Meerkat Manor (2010–15) * Meet the Sloths (2014–15) * Mega Movie Magic (1998–2001) * Meteorite Men (2014–15) * Mini Monsters (2014–15) * Monster Bug Wars (2014–15) * My Dog's Crazy Animal Friends(2015) * My First Home (2014–16) * Next Great Baker (2016) * One Big Happy Family (2015) * One Car Too Far (2014–15) * Outrageous Kid Parties (2015) * Over Designed (2016) * Party at Tiffany's (2016) * Pawn Queens (2016) * The Planet's Funniest Animals(2015–17) * The Pool Master (2016) * Property Ladders (2016) * Preposterous Pets (2015) * Property Wars (2016) * Quints by Surprise (2014–16) * Redwood Kings (2016) * Reno, Set, Go! (2017) * Renovation King (2016–17) * Say Yes to the Dress (2016) * Shalom in the House (2015) * Some Assembly Required (2014–15) * Speed of Life (2014–15) * Super Saver Showdown (2015–16) * Super Systems (2014–15) * Surprising Lives of Billionaires(2015) * Survival of the Weirdest (2014–15) * Swimming with Monsters (2014–15) * Take Home Handyman (2016) * Tanked (2015) * That's Superhuman! (2014–15) * Time Warp (2014–15) * Too Cute (2014–17) * Treetop Cat Rescue (2015) * Uber Guide (2014–15) * Ultimate Cake Off (2015–16) * The Ultimate Guide (2000–01) * Underdog to Wonderdog (2015) * United Bates of America (2016) * Walking with Dinosaurs (2015) * We Built This City (2014–15) * Weird, Wild and Deadly (2015) * What Not to Wear (2017) * What's the Sell?! (2016) * While You Were Out (2016) * Wild Deep (2014–15) * Wonders of Life (2014–15) * The World's Most Outrageous Pets(2015) * X-Machines (2014–15) Specials * Alone Among Grizzlies * America's Next Cat Star * Atlantis Uncovered * The Chocolate Wars * The Devil's Triangle * Disney Cruise Line: Behind the Magic * Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real * Egypt's Animal Mummies * Invasion of the Christmas Lights * Extreme Cruise Ship * Extreme Poodles * Finding Amelia Earhart: Mystery Solved * A Lion Called Christian * Polar Bears: Edge of Existence * The Secrets of the Dog Park * Super Pooches * Surprise, It's a Puppy * Walt Disney World Resort: Behind the Scenes Programming blocks * @DK * 12 Days of Our Christmas (December 2015) * Bring Us Back to the Future (October 2015) * Call of the Wild Mondays (2014–15) * Dino Madness (March 2015) * Frightober (October 2016) * Fur-tastic Thursdays (2015) * Family Movie Night (2010–14) * The Gaggle * Hub Family Movie (2010–14) * Pawesome Saturdays (August 2016) * Pawgust (August 2015) * Real Toons * Saddle Club Sundays * Scary Saturday Night Sleepovers * Summer Movie Madness (July 2015) * That's Genius Tuesdays (2014–15)